


Warriors

by FallenQueen2



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Failsafe AU, Family Feels, Gen, Original 7 from season 1, Team as Family, The League was killed, Young Justice stepped up, aka when the AU league was killed, character deaths are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: When the mentors of Young Justice are sucked into another world. They discover this world is where the failsafe simulation invasion was real and only Young Justice survived.





	Warriors

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Imagine Dragons song ‘Warriors’

“Miss M?” A voice came through a communication device.

“Assemble the founders.” A female voice said firmly, glowing green eyes fading.

“That bad huh?” 

“I’m sensing my Uncle, so yes.”

“…Got it, keep them under watch. Don’t let anyone else know about this, it could be a disaster if this was leaked.”

“Understood Nightwing.” 

~~/~~

“This looks like Happy Harbor… Where is Mount Justice though?” Black Canary asked concerned, ducking back into the warehouse the members of the league had appeared in all thanks to Lex Luthor and his blasted boom tube. 

“I’m currently hacking news outlets, trying to put a timeline together.” Batman was typing on his holo-computer that popped up from his glove while Superman and Manhunter focused their powers on the surrounding area trying to spot any other differences. The Flash has confirmed they were still on Earth, but there was something was only slightly off with the vibrations that he didn’t understand. 

“Wait! Click on that news report Bats!” The Flash pointed at the corner of the news feed Batman was scrolling past. Batman enlarged the thumbnail and it played as the rest of the League crowded around. 

“Today marks the 10 year anniversary celebrating the end of the days known as the ‘Invasion’ where the original Justice League all died heroically trying to save the planet. Out of the ashes rose a new League backed by the new founders, the original league’s protégés. In the aftermath of the ‘Invasion’, they shed their past names and with their new names, powers, and skills they have helped model the world that we live peacefully in now.” The newswoman explained, her face steady as she discussed the past. 

“We died?” Green Arrow’s voice was low and unnerved. “If we are gone then that means the kids are…”

“Keep playing it, Batman.” Black Canary cut in as she gripped Green Arrow’s hand tightly as she came to the same conclusion and her heart pounded in her chest. 

“The new founders are Nightwing formally known as Robin, Kid Flash has taken up the mantle of the Flash. Superboy has become Superman while Miss Martian turned into Miss Manhunter. Aqualad became Aquaman and Artemis has taken up the role of Green Arrow but opting to keep her name.” The new anchor went on to say, as a candid shot of the 7 mentioned appeared obviously taken mid-battle with giant plant creatures. 

“Look at them, they look so different.” Black Canary said in quiet awe, she was their den mother and adored each of them in her own way. 

“They should be able to help us, we must go to them,” Aquaman felt comfortable knowing that Kaldur had taken up his mantle to protect Atlantis and the surface world. 

“Not a good idea.” Batman stopped them all from moving with one look. 

“And why not?” Superman crossed his arms; he was unsure how he felt about his clone taking his place, just like what he had been created to do. 

“We are dead in this world, if we just show up telling them we are from another world would you really expect them to believe us?” Batman kept tapping on his computer screen as new articles about Gotham started to appear. 

“…That is a good point.” Flash conceded, as his foot tapped at a speed that was more blur like to the others. 

“So what are we suppose to do then? Wait here and hope we don’t get spotted by the new League or the public until we can figure out how to get home?” Black Canary raised an eyebrow with an unimpressed look. 

“That won’t be necessary.” A voice called from the rafters making the older hero’s drop into defensive stances as they looked up at the source of the voice. A 20 something-year-old man dropped onto the ground with grace, his messy black hair brushed over his domino mask that hid his face. He was wearing a skintight black suit with a belt and pouches hidden along the waistline in the same shade of black. What really stood out was the bright blue bird that was stretching across his chest and down his arms to his fingertips. 

“Yeah, what Wing said!” A cheery voice spoke up next as a blur of red and yellow Lightning form as dust was kicked up as a Flash appeared in an altered red and yellow suit. 

“Wally?” Flash whispered remembering the news anchor saying that Kid Flash took up his mantle of the Flash. 

“Nightwing or Robin I presume.” Batman was staring stoically at the newly discovered Nightwing, but Superman could hear Bruce’s heart pounding in his chest at the sight of his son. 

“We’re going to need you to come with us.” Nightwing said as he tapped his ear. “8 to teleport.”

“Wait, teleport?” Green Arrow asked nervously his stomach churning while looking around for Zeta Tubes.

“Hang onto your hat Robin Hood.” Wally snickered as the group was wrapped in bright zeta beams. 

~~/~~

“Whoa!” Flash stumbled a bit as they reappeared in the middle of a large, empty conference room.

“Welcome to the Justice Cave!” Wally spread his arms wide to showcase the size of the room.

“We’re still not calling it that Flash,” Nightwing commented almost absently as he tapped on the same holographic computer Batman has. 

“So how do we even know they are who they seem to be?” Wally asked as he zipped around the group, Flash staying still the best he could, even if he itched to go run alongside Wally. 

“No one else has been able to mimic the connection I have with my Uncle, so they must be the real deal even if they are from another Earth,” M’gann stated as she floated into the room, her long blue cape fluttering around her while her eyes glowed a bright green, her red hair was shoulder length and had short straight across bangs. 

“They better be the real deal, I was in the middle of something,” Artemis said as she strode strongly into the room, her bow and quiver on her back. Her blonde hair was put into a French braid and had a green domino mask and a familiar choker around her neck.

“How’s Robin doing?” Nightwing gave the archer a one-armed hug before she stopped to stand by Wally to kiss his visible lips lovingly. Flash, Green Arrow, and Black Canary exchanged surprised but pleased looks. Batman shifted on his feet at the mention of Robin, he never thought that there would be another Robin after Dick. 

“Enjoying wiping the floor with the League’s newbies. His grandfather is so proud.” Artemis reported dryly making Nightwing shake his head and Batman startled at the name and what Artemis’ words really meant. 

“Redwing will be so jealous.” Nightwing rolled his eyes as the doors swished open again as Kaldur and Conner entered wearing altered versions of their original mentor’s uniforms, completing the line up of founders. 

“Well shit,” Conner stated as he spotted Superman looking at him in shock and distrust. 

“We will deal with this, my friend.” Kaldur patted Conner’s shoulder. 

“Thanks, I’ll be with M’gann if you really need me.” Conner gave the Atlantean a smile before he gracefully floated up into the air to hover next to M’gann who smiled at him and his eyes glowed green as well as they withdrew into their shared mind space. 

“He can fly now?” Black Canary asked as she covered her mouth, eyes glassy knowing how much being able to fly meant to her Conner.

“Alien puberty.” Wally laughed the sound sounding easy but it was underlying with tension. 

“We’re working on a theory on how to return you back to your world, but any information you can provide would be helpful,” Nightwing said absently as he kept tapping away on his computer. 

“Luthor shot us with some sort of gun,” Superman said arms crossed as he stared at Superboy and Miss Martin. 

“Luthor hm? Supey?” Nightwing looked up at Superboy who looked down at him and silence rang out before Superboy rolled his eyes and flew out of the room. 

“Your mind link is strong M’gann, you have come so far.” J’onn floated up to be by his niece who flashed him a bright smile.

“It was a challenge and I stumbled a few times to get here now, but thank you Uncle J’onn,” M’gann spoke softly.

“Where is Conner going?” Dinah asked Nightwing as she eyed the choker on Artemis’ neck curiously. 

“To talk to Lex to see if he has anything that could have caused this,” Nightwing said easily like going to a supervillain to ask for help was a daily thing. 

“You’re letting him go alone!” Superman’s eyes widened in shock and worry. 

“A lot is different in this world than yours after the invasion things changed,” Artemis stated firmly. 

“Nightwing” A child’s voice rang out and Nightwing all but fell out of his chair before he sprung to his feet and bolted over to where a child with dark hair and a scowl in an altered Robin uniform stormed in.

“Robin, what did I say? I thought I told you to stay away for the time being?” Nightwing tried to herd Robin out of the room even as the League tried to get a better look at the new Robin.

“Unhand me Nightwing, I heard from d-Red Robin that Batman appeared here! I demand to meet him!” Robin ordered a hint of an accent in his voice and Nightwing heaved a sigh that Batman himself had given a few times when dealing with a stubborn Dick Grayson. 

“He’s not our Batman Robin,” Nightwing said gently as he tugged Robin into his side. 

“I know that! I just… This may be the only chance I will get to meet him.” Robin’s voice quieted as he stared at Batman who was statue still.

“Alright, okay. B, come with me and Robin, it’s important.” Nightwing looked at Batman imploringly and the trio left the conference room to a side room. 

“No masks here B, just trust me okay? I want to introduce you to someone.” Nightwing peeled his mask off and bright familiar blue eyes peered up at Batman who inhaled quietly before pulling down his cowl. 

“Hi B, been a while huh?” Dick’s voice wavered and Bruce broke at seeing the sheen of tears in his son’s eyes and dragged Dick into a hug. 

“I’m sorry for leaving you alone son, I’m sorry.” Bruce carded his fingers through Dick’s hair and got a shudder in reply before Dick pulled back and clapped Robin on the shoulder. 

“Damian meet Bruce Wayne… Your biological father.” Dick said as he peeled Robin’s mask off and Bruce was struck with the sight of his eyes looking back up at him.

“Hello… Father.” Damian said quietly and Bruce couldn’t help but sink down to his knees to be eye level with his son, his blood son who this world’s Bruce would never know. 

“Hello, son.” Bruce held his hand out not wanting to push his son but Dick nudged him and Damian was tense but he wrapped his arms around his father’s neck and the two embraced with Dick looking on totally not tearing up or anything. 

Back in the main conference room, Wally and Barry had their masks down and were rambling at each other in speedster talk as they munched on burgers. M’gann and J’onn were mediating together high in the air while Superman hovered unsure by the doorway while waiting for Superboy to return. 

“So you took up your old Uncle Ollie’s gig huh?” Oliver teased Artemis who was rolling her eyes fondly. 

“Someone needed to pick up where you left off old man.” Artemis teased back as she traced the choker on her neck absently.

“I like your choker.” Dinah smiled softly. 

“It’s an upgraded version of yours, it allows me to give my own canary scream,” Artemis said quietly and the trio fell into silence before Oliver cleared his throat. 

“What about Roy?” Oliver asked noting that the redhead wasn’t there. 

“Ah, he’s off ‘twin bonding’ with Arsenal.” Artemis made air quotes with a quirk of her lips. “It’s a long story involving cloning, Cadmus and shit.” 

“…We’ll look into it when we get back.” Dinah didn’t like what Artemis was implying and the blonde nodded relief coloring her face for a moment. 

“I am glad you are the one to have taken up my mantle Kaldur’ahm.” Arthur placed his hand on his once partner’s shoulder, a proud smile on his face.

“Thank you, my King, Atlantis has changed for the better I think… I brought my father in from the cold and Queen Meera is quite formidable when her motherly instincts flare up.” Kaldur admitted and Arthur blinked a few times. 

“So you found out about your father, I am sorry for hiding the truth from you Kaldur’ahm,” Arthur said quietly. 

“It was quite a shock at the time, but I had time to absorb the information as I was his prisoner before my team rescued me,” Kaldur admitted and Arthur gritted his teeth together in outrage at Mantis daring to touch Kaldur. 

“I am glad you have such a protective team watching your back.” 

“I as well my King.” 

“Lex has a gun like the one you described. He gave it to me to analyze and figure out how to use it in reverse,” Conner announced as he entered the room at the same time Batman and Nightwing reappeared.

“Lex Luthor just gave you one of his weapons?” Superman wasn’t buying it as Superboy put the ray down on the table, Wally and Dick all but pouncing on it. 

“Turns out you and Lex are co-fathers, surprise. More surprisingly once he found out I was his son he actually gave up his ‘partners’ because they planned on killing me and became one of our most powerful allies. It seems like he takes being a father seriously.” Conner deadpanned as he floated back up to M’gann.

“What?” Superman breathed out in shock.

“Aha! Yup this is what sent you guys here and with a little tweak here and there it will send you back!” Wally announced if not a bit sad as he looked at his Uncle. 

“Thank you for aiding us with this.” Arthur bowed his head in respect. 

“It is our duty,” Kaldur said in reply as they all turned to their respective mentors and fathers to say their goodbyes.

“I’ll be okay B, I have an insane family who I wish so badly that you could meet, but this isn’t your world and I bet there is another me that is freaking out while trying to find you.” Dick dragged Bruce in for a hug, letting the Batman’s cape cover him like it did when he was a child and safety like he hadn’t felt in a long time washed over him. 

“I’ll miss you Uncle J’onn.” M’gann hugged her Uncle who returned the hug gratefully. 

“I am so proud of you M’gann and I always will be,” J’onn said as he sent waves of pride and love to her so she could fall back on that feeling whenever she needed it. 

“Keep up the good work kiddo.” Oliver patted Artemis’ arm before yelping when she dragged him and Dinah in for hugs. 

“I’ll miss you guys, keep an eye on your version of my family. Issues are going to crop up sooner or later so be there for her okay?” Artemis advised with only a catch in her voice as she spoke. 

“We will Artemis, I swear,” Oliver promised. 

“Keep making us proud sweetheart.” Dinah smiled kindly. 

“Tell my Queen that I love her and will always love her.” Arthur pulled Kaldur in for a solid hug that was quickly returned. 

“I will my King, it was good to see you again,” Kaldur said stoically but Arthur detected emotion beneath the surface and smiled sadly. 

“Where are you staying nowadays?” Barry asked Wally as the Speedster’s embraced tightly. 

“Would you believe if I said Captain Cold adopted me?” Wally offered up sheepishly and Barry just outright laughed. 

“I knew it! He is your godfather kid, good to know he’s doing right by you.” Barry said pleased and Wally nodded his head in agreement. 

“I still miss you Uncle B.” Wally sounded like he was close to tears now. 

“I love you kid always remember that.” Barry pressed a kiss to Wally’s forehead in a fatherly gesture. 

“I’m sorry I flipped out at you Conner,” Clark said quietly to the other Super who was still floating off the ground, mainly because he could. 

“It’s fine, I’ve gotten over the fact that you will never accept me.” Conner shrugged. “I’ve got an amazing family now.” 

“…I’m glad and I will do better by my Conner,” Clark swore and Conner hummed and gave him a small smile.

“Superman.” He held his hand out in a truce.

“Superman.” Clark took the offered hand and couldn’t help the small surge of pride that flared up. 

“Alright, everyone stand together!” Wally ordered as he and the others separated from the League and the two groups clumped together respectively. 

No other words were spoken but looks were exchanged and Dick was the one who activated the ray gun and in a flash, the original league members were gone. 

~~/~~

“How much time passed since we were gone?” Batman snapped at the Flash who had run around just to make sure they were on the right Earth. 

“Look like not even a minute since it went off,” Flash replied and they all made eye contact with each other. 

“Debrief tomorrow then?” Superman was already floating up in the air. 

“Tomorrow.” They all agreed before leaving their own ways to see their respective children. 

~~/~~

“Hey Uncle B! You’re just in time, Aunt Iris made pizza!” Wally jumped up to meet Barry as he skidded into their living room, laughing as Barry swept him up into a tight hug. 

“I love you kid, don’t ever forget that alright?” Barry muttered into Wally’s flaming hair. 

“I love you too Uncle B.” Wally just accepted the affection and returned it the best he could. 

~~/~~

“Welcome home my King.” Kaldur greeted Arthur as the King swam into view at a rather quick pace and he blinked in surprise when he was embraced tightly. 

“It is good to see you Kaldur’ahm… I think we need to have a talk… About your father.” Arthur steeled himself for the talk he should have had sooner than now and Kaldur just looked at him confused but willing to listen. 

~~/~~

“Hey kiddo, wanna come on patrol with your uncle Ollie and Aunt Dinah?” Oliver dropped down by Artemis in the streets of Gotham, the blonde glaring at him for startling her on her way to the Zeta beams. 

“Are you two fighting again because I don’t want to be a buffer,” She crossed her arms unimpressed. 

“We’re not fighting we just want to spend time with you.” Oliver blurted out.

“Okay, whatever floats your boat Uncle Ollie,” Artemis teased as she darted across the rooftops and Oliver smiled in triumph as he followed her. He hoped Dinah could get through to Roy and then they would start looking into CADMUS again. 

~~/~~

“Conner is in the gym, good luck Clark.” J’onn patted his friend’s shoulder as he disappeared to find M’gann. Clark passed them moments later floating in the living room together as they conversed mentally with smiles on their faces and it made the Super smile as well. 

Clark resisted the urge to twist the hem of his cape like he did whenever he felt unsure but he steadied himself and remembered the look of disdain and the way apparently Lex Luthor stepped up to the plate as a father for Conner. Clark’s stomach twisted in knots just at the thought.

“Conner, can we talk for a moment?” Clark spoke up and he relaxed at the hidden yet hopeful look Conner gave him when he turned around, maybe it wasn’t too late to get to know and accept Conner. 

~~/~~

Bruce was clad in a pair of sweatpants and a loose sweatshirt as he leaned against the doorframe of Dick’s bedroom. His arms are crossed over his chest as he quietly watched Dick’s small chest rise and fall as he breathed evenly as he slept peacefully. 

Bruce ran a hand down his face before silently stepping into the room and gently tucked the blanket around Dick’s sleeping form; he ran his fingers through his son’s hair and smiled briefly as Dick murmured and snuggled down further into the pillow under his head. 

“You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me and I’ll always be proud of you son,” Bruce whispered before walking out of the room, shutting the door behind him softly before he went down to the cave to update some protocols so in case something does happen, Dick, and Alfred would be taken care.


End file.
